A New Life
by SassyNessa23
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella turns into a vampire and goes into wrestling. She gets a new family, new career, and new love of her life. When Edward and her meet by accident, Bella isn't so sure that she should go back to him. Full Summary inside.


**We're The Best There Is Baby.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Mickie, my sister, was getting ready for our next fight. I stood up from my chair and looked through my outfits, Mickie was gonna wear a black and white, strapless, bra-like, corset and black and white pants with a wide bottom hem. I was wearing the sam think but instead of wide hemed pants, I was wearing white and black pants that reached my knee's and black boots, without the heel.

Mickie's tall, well a bit taller then me, has brown hair with a few highlights of honey blonde hair, golden colored eyes, pale skin, curves in all the right places, and she's a fierce fighter. Even before, Holly accidently turned her into a vampire, Mickie was still very strong. So let me explain, when Edward left me I was bitten by Victoria and turned into a vampire. I found a new family, who were part of WWE, except for mom and dad. Mickie and Kelly Kelly were accidently turned by Holly and Samantha. Samantha really saved Kelly Kelly because before she was a vampire, she always lost but now she's on a winning roll.

Holly is pixie like with honey blonde hair that reached her bust, baby blue eyes that turn icy blue when you get her mad, and very pale skin. Holly may seem weak, but don't under estimate her, she can beat somebody in 2 seconds top. Samantha has sleek blonde hair, with side bangs that are dyed black, gold eyes, and pale skin. Samantha is normal sized, not like 's mate is Ben, he has sandy brown hair and a pair of ocean/icy blue eys but he's out of town today and he's gonna be back tomorrow. Kelly Kelly is still has her same looks except her eyes, now their gold. Thomas is Holly's mate, he has brown, short, shaggy hair, is very strong, and chocolate brown eyes. Mickie already has a boyfriend, you know, John Cena. Kelly Kelly's boyfriend Mark, Mark has black, sleek, short hair with icy blue eyes and pale skin. My Mom, Heather, has a great figure, emerald green eyes, and red curly hair. Derek, my father, had brown, short hair with ocean blue eyes. My parents make such a cute couple! Now, my boyfriend is Matt, Matt has black sleek hair, blue eyes, and is very strong with pale skin. He's taller than me, well all the guys are taller than the girls. We are related but people only know that Holly, Mickie, Samantha, Kelly Kelly, and I are related and that the guys are related.

"Come On Bells," Mickie whined as I slowly walked to her. She grabbed my arm and pulled me, while I just giggled at her eagerness. My song started playing, our que to go.

_Step back gonna come at ya fast  
I'm driving out of control  
And getting ready to crash  
Won't stop shaking up what I can  
I serve it up in a shot  
So suck it down like a man  
So baby yes I know what I am  
And no I don't give a damn  
And you'll be loving it_

Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps gettin' better

"And Here Comes Mickie James and her sister slash tag team partner, Bella Swan!," The Announcer called. Mickie and I ran out with smiles on our faces even though I was a little mad. My song was about Edward how he left me and this is how I take out all of that anger. Mickie slide into the ring first from the bottom and jumped on the ropes with her hands up and a smile on her face. I slide into the ring too and jumped on the ropes too with my hand waving and blowing kisses. That's when I saw _them_, the Cullens, what the hell were they doing her? Oh, yeah, Emmett's a huge wrestling fan. Tonight would be my best match. I turned around to see our opponents, Tanya and Irina. Tanya was wearing a gold bra with black shorty shorts, so was Irina. Their blonde hair was let down, I was gonna have fun beating these bitches. _Try your hardest, they're here for some reason and our opponents totally hate me_, I said in my mind for Mickie, she looked at me and nodded. It started out with Mickie and Irina, and did Irina suck!

Irina ran to Mickie but Mickie just ducked and swiped her foot so Irina fell. Irina got back up and sucker punched Mickie in the jaw, Mickie touched her jaw and punched Irina in the gut. She kept on with the kicks and punches until Tanya got into the ring and pulled Mickie away from Irina by her hair. Mickie stumbled to the post. Irina got back up and both, her and Tanya charged for Mickie. I looked at the side lines where John C. had a worried look on his face. Oh, how vampire boyfriends worried for their vampire girlfriends! I got into the ring, jumped on the ropes, and jumped on Tanya. She fell to the ground with me ontop, I grabbed her hair and started punching her. Tanya pushed me off of her and got up, I stood up too. She had her head down, I kicked her in the face and turned away. Mickie had one of her legs in Irina's hands, Irina had a smirk on her face but it changed when Mickie jumped and hit Irina in the face with her other foot. I rolled my eyes and looked at Tanya who was heading toward me with an anrgy look on her face. The refree was trying to pry us apart but Tanya pushed him away. Tanya raised me in the air with my body over her shoulders, she started to spin me but I wrapped my arms around her neck, leaned down, wrapped my legs around her neck so now my face was between her legs. I threw her onto the ground with my legs still wrapped around her neck but I let go and stood up. Tanya and Irina switched, me against Irina and Mickie against Tanya. I was seated on the ropes when Irina charged toward me, I wrapped my legs around her head and neck, then I let go of the ropes and flipped both of us so she fell onto the ground without my legs wrapped around her neck. Irina was down, I grabbed her by the leg while the refree counted to three. He blew the whistle and Mickie finished Tanya with one last kick in the face. The crowd cheered in joy of our victory. We were about to leave when Mickie and my ex came out. What now?! They got into the ring with an angry expression on their faces, pssh, like we care.

"What are you trying to do? Kill my girlfriend?!" He yelled in my face.

I rolled my eyes, "Like I knew, and your probably cheating on her like you did to me," I told him, my anger growing too.

"What did you say to me?!" He yelled again. I was about to answer but Mickie got in his face.

"Don't yell at my sister, you stupid, little cheater!" She yelled at him and pushed him back.

"Mickie, stay out of this before you get hurt," Her ex told her.

"Your not the boss of me! Your no better than Bella's ex!," She yelled at him with an anrgy and annoyed look on her face.

"Listen you little sluts, We don't want you battling or hitting our Tanya or Irina because if we see you-" Mickie and I cut them off by punching them both in the jaw.

They stumbled back but stood up, he rushed toward me and grabbed me by my neck, attempting to choke me. The crowd booed and yelled at them to get off the ring, I pushed him off of me with my legs. Matt and John came into the ring with John's song playing, My Time Is started beating up Mickie and I's exes. Tanya and Irina jumped up and charged for our boyfriends, I grabbed Irina by the hair and pushed her into the post while Tanya was on the ground holding her head. I turned my back for one second and Irina was pulling my hair and I was on her back, of course, I screamed and Matt stopped paying attention to my ex and to me. I elbowed her in both of her sides and grabbed her by her hair and flipped her over, she hit the ground face up.I asured Matt I was fine through mind reading and got back to Irina. Irina was up and charging toward me with her fist up, Tanya was doing the same to Mickie. Mickie and I both, at the same time, grabbed there arm with the fist up and their other arm, we wrapped our arms around their necks and fell to the ground. Tanya and Irina both rolled of the stage. Mickie and I high fived eachother with smiles. Matt, Mickie, John , and I walked off the ring and to backstage.

"OMG!! You were totally awesome out there Mickie! And of course Bells!!" Holly squealed as she ran out of her dressing room in her outfit, a dark blue bikini top, black shorts that reached her mid-thigh, and black sneakers. Kelly Kelly walked out in a bright red bikini top, black shorts that also reached her mid-thigh, and black sneakers. Holly and Kelly Kelly were the next fighting agaisnt this whore Lita and wasn't tag team, it was full on cat fight, which Mark and John are worried about. Lita was bringing out Edge with her again because she's a big wimp. "Good luck guys," I said as they walked out, "Thanks!," they said before they left. _Holla_, started playing and I saw Kelly Kelly and Holly walking out on the big screen I have in my dressing room.

**Kelly Kelly's P.o.v**

I ran out with Holly, my vampire sister, at my side. In a way, I was kind of glad that Samantha accidentaly bit me because now, I was stronger and won more matches and I have a great family. I swung my leg over the second roped, ducked my head under the rope, and slide in my other leg. Holly grabbed the top ropes and flipped into the ring. The crowd cheered as we both jumped on the top rope with our hands waving and blowing kisses. We jumped off and looked at Victoria and Lita come out. _I ain't the lady to mess with_, Victoria's song came on and they walked out with Edge at Lita's side. The crowd booed and cheered for them, but mostly slide into the ring and walked around the ring with their hands up. The referee told us to chose who we were fighting, Lita chose Holly, obviuosly thinking that she was weak and fragile. I got stuck with Victoria, the girl that still thinks i'm weak and fragile and a stupid, blonde, bimbo. Edge stood in the side lines, watching us. The refere blew his whistle and we started. Victoria charged for me but I grabbed her hair and hit her head on one of the posts. I backed away and she ran to me, I ran too her to and smacked her across her face with my hand. She fell to the ground in pain. I looked over to Holly who was jumping of the post and onto Lita. Victoria got back up and grabbed my arm, she swung me two times before she let go and I bounced back against the rope and back to her, I kicked her in the face. Edge kicked me with his foot and I stumbled to the ground. The crowd booed even more. Lita was down in the ground and so was Vicctoria, I grabbed Victoria's leg and Holly grabbed Lita's as the refere counted to three. The crowd cheered when the refere finally counted three and the announcer said, "Our winners, Kelly Kelly and Holly J!" I was not done with Edge though, I slipped out of the ring and got into Edge's face.

"What the hell were you doing?!" I yelled at him.

"Trying to distract you," He simply said.

"It looks lke Kelly Kelly is confronting Edge for his move and it seems that Holly J. is her backup," The announcer said over the speakers.

I lost my temper and punched him in the face. Edge looked at me and slapped me back, I fell to the ground. I knew that Thomas couldn't come out now because it was a womens challenge. Holly took aaction, she grabbed him by his hair and threw him into the ring. She got on him and started punching, pulling, and slamming his head into the ring. He started to get up but Holly got him from his arm and swung him to the ropes, he was gonna stay there but I pushed him so he went foward, Holly did a split and leaned over so he tripped over her. Edge was on the ground, Holly ran to the ropes, grabbed me, and we both slammed our feet into his face. Edge stood up a minute later and punched me and Holly in the crowd started booeing louder telling Edge to "Fuck Off."

_Step back gonna come at ya fast  
I'm driving out of control  
And getting ready to crash  
Won't stop shaking up what I can  
I serve it up in a shot  
So suck it down like a man  
So baby yes I know what I am  
And no I don't give a damn  
And you'll be loving it_

Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps gettin' better

Bella, my sister, walked out in a completly different outfit, a dark green tank top, black mini skirt, and black leather boots. I looked up to see Holly yelling at Edge and slapping him. Bella slid into the ring as Victoria and Lita walked out, not wanting to get more hurt. Bella signaled Edge to get into the ring with her index finger. Edge pushed Holly out of the way and got into the ring with a smirk on his face. He had a mike with him, Bella did too, "So, finally come to your senses Bella? Are you here to beg me for a date?" He asked her in a I-Know-Want-This tone. Bella laughed, "In your dream Edge, and aren't you dating Lita?" She asked him. Edge smirk turned into an angry expression, "Like I care, your just a little slut. See if WWE actually let girls and guys wrestle, I bet I would kick your ass," Edge told her.

Bella placed one hand on her hip and looked at him, "Fine, get me a refere," she said. A guy in a black and white t-shirt ran out, no one was stopping this because they knew that they would get hurt if they tried. Holly was gonna go in but I stopped her and whispered, "We only come in if she needs help." Holly nodded.

Edge started out with trying to actually hit Bella but she grabbed him by his hair and kneeded his face. He fell to the ground and I could feel Matt's worrieness from all the way over here. Bella was about to hit him again but she punched her leg and she fell to the ground, face up. She recovered quickly and got up, Edge was on the ground, resting with his eyes closed. I heard a cry, I looked to the side of the ring to see Vicky pleading Bella to leave Edge alone, to spare him. Vicky's seen what Bella has done to guys who got her angry, lets just say it's ugly, very ugly. Edge hadn't noticed that Bella had gotten up and jumped onto the top rope until her elbow connected to his stomach. She grabbed him the hair and punched him repeatdly. Edge pushed her off and grabbed her so her body was behind his shoulders and he was carrying her. "This Is What You Get For Messing With Me!" Edge shouted as he got ready to throw Bella. Bells quickly wrapped her legs around his neck and flipped him to the ground. Holly and I came in, Bella got on one post and jumped on Edge, I got on another and after she got off of him, I jumped on him. He groaned and when I moved, Holly jumped on his too and started punching him in the face. Holly was on a role but we dragged her out of the ring and to backstage.

**No One's P.o.v**

Kelly Kelly, Bella, and Holly walked into the girl's dressing room to see John and Mickie making out on the couch. Holly rolled her eyes and leaned down to see their faces, "Can you guys please stop making out for a second?-" Holly stood back up, "It like whenever we turn around, you guys are on eachother like rabbits!" Everyone laughed while Mickie pulled away from John and hid her face behind her hair. "Well, I feel disgusting in these clothes, so i'm off to the shower," Mickie said as she stood up, she started walking away but then stopped as John got up, "Alone." She told him. He sat back down and crossed his arms against his chest. The girls laughed and left to the showers too, Samantha had fought today but earlier, before any of her sisters, against Melina.

**With The Cullens In The Audience**

The fight between Maria and Michelle McCool was starting but the Cullens weren't paying attention. Edward was telling Emmett off.

"Why didn't you get backstage passes?!" He shouted at Emmett.

"Cause you told me not to!!"

"You didn't have to listen to me!"

"You told me that if I got the backstage passes, you would kill me and all that would be left was a bloody mess!"

Edward sighed in frustration, he knew that it was his fault. "Whatever then," he told Emmett.

**BackStage**

The girls came back into the dressing room minutes later, fully changed. Bella was in a a Rolling Stones mid-sleeved tee shirt, black skinny jeans, and blue flats. Kelly Kelly was in a blondie mid-sleeved tee shirt, hot pink skinny jeans, and black flats. Mickie wore a 'cupcake stealin' dino's' tee shirt, skinny jeans, and purple flats. Samantha and Holly both had red skinny jeans and black flats but Holly had on a plain black tee shirt while Samantha had on a 'Peace, Love couple' tee shirt.

Mickie flipped onto the couch, so she was head down, "I'm so bored!" She said.

Bella sat next to her on the couch, "That didn't entertain you?" Bella asked as she read a letter that was on the door when she came in, while smiling.

Mickie climbed up and looked at Bella, "What's that?" She asked Bella, pointing at the letter. "It's a letter from the guy that owns this place," Bella replied.

Holly looked at it and squealed, while the guys covered the ears, "We're gonna go to a ball!" She said with a smile.

"Why?" The guys and Samantha asked her, "For a celebration of the owner's daughter's birthday," Bella said. The guys groaned, knowing that they would have to wear tuxes.

"When is it?" Mickie asked Bellam "Um, oh! Tomorrow night at eight o' clock," She told them.

"Don't we have to fight tomorow at 8?" Samantha asked Bella with a confused look, "No, it's being canceled," Bella said with annoyed look and tone.

"Can we go now? I wanna go to sleep," Holly said as she tied her blonde hair into a ponytail. "Yeah come one," Mickie said as she got up from the couch. They drove back to their estate in John's car. The estate included a three story mansion, a garden, swimming pool, stable for horses,a garage for their cars, and a private beach and yatch. Each coupled had their own room, Mickie and John were the first ones to fall asleep. Their powers included bieng able to act like a human. Each couple fell aslepp at their own time, Holly and Thomas the latest time.

**In The Next Chapter**

"You look gorgoues," He said as we walked to the car. "Thank you," I told him with a smile. I truly did love this man

&

Carlisle and Esme walked in the building, by themselves. I tried to ignore them for the sake of my sister.


End file.
